Oil and Water
by Vespera
Summary: Lost Galaxy: They say oil and water don't mix, but Maya and Damon prove 'em wrong.


_The Power Rangers belong to Saban Entertainment. This is my first Lost Galaxy fanfic, and it takes off from the beginning of "Silent Sleep." It's a bit atypical, because it focuses on a rather unusual romance, which happens to be my personal favorite Power Rangers Odd-Coupling: Maya and Damon! Before you argue, read the story and see how it **could** have happened.

* * *

_

**Oil and Water

* * *

**

As the large doors parted, Damon Henderson realized he didn't feel the overwhelming awe he was expecting.

The sky overhead was vivid blue, contrasting with the healthy green of the grass. The leaves on the trees rustled softly in the gentle breeze, and birds chirped in the branches. A babbling stream accompanied the birdsong, and off in the distance the rhythmic sound of hooves striking the ground added percussion to nature's melody.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see what all the fuss is about."

His companion stared at him. "You've got to be kidding."

Damon shook his head, his lips tight with brutal honesty. "Sorry, Leo. I'm serious."

Leo Corbett rolled his eyes as he pushed the young mechanic into the Forest Dome. The doors finally were able to close, and together they walked through the park-like environment.

"It must take a lot to impress you, Damon," Leo stated, shaking his head slowly.

"Look, it's not that big a deal," Damon stated, pointing his finger above, "You see that gorgeous blue sky? Well, it's not really there. It's a projection of a summer sky onto a glass dome. With a push of a button, I can disturb the hologram, and we can stare out into space, which is _really_ above us."

"Okay, okay," Leo conceded, "the sky's fake. But the rest of it is real. That's a real stream, real animals, real grass, real trees!"

"The plants and animals are real, but the entire place was constructed by human hands." He then held out his own hands, which were, as always, slightly blackened with dirt and motor oil. "Hands just like _these_." He grinned at his friend as the pair crossed the bridge of the stream. "Now, if you really want to see what beauty human hands can create, you should see inside the Megaship's Hyper Rush engines. Their precision will blow your mind!"

Leo chuckled. "You are a weird man, Damon!"

"That I am," Damon agreed proudly, "and this weird man has to get back to work..."

"Damon, you have five hours before your shift in Engineering!"

Damon shook his head. "But I've got some more repairs to finish up on the Megaship."

The Red Ranger frowned. "What're you talking about? She flies great!"

"Yeah, but the Megaship is actually a Megazord!" Damon revealed.

"Really?"

Damon nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, Alpha showed me the Megazord profile! It's not as powerful as the Galactabeasts, but it might come in handy to have a second Megazord. The only problem is, the ship was so damaged during Astronema's invasion that it was practically unsalvageable. Now, I got the baby to fly again! Maybe I can get the transform sequence online."

"We've been doing fine without two Megazords," Leo pointed out. "I wouldn't call it a priority project."

"But wow... what an accomplishment!" Damon sighed, his grin broadening. "That's the mark of a true engineer!"

Leo laughed openly at Damon's star-struck expression. His laughter slowly faded as the sound of hooves pounding against dirt grew louder. He peered into the distance, and saw a form dressed mostly in yellow, riding bareback on a pure ebony horse. "Hey Damon," he said, turning his friend to that direction, "check it out."

Damon followed Leo's gaze, and watched as the horse galloped in circles around the corral, kicking up clouds of dust. A small smile perked his lips as they drew closer, and he could identify the rider as Maya.

Maya... the mysterious Yellow Ranger from Mirinoi. A graceful warrior with a soul so pure and open that she almost seemed childlike. Not that she was ignorant or naive, for she had a spectacular understanding of the universe. True, she didn't seem interested in the world of mechanics and technology, but it was so clear that she had some natural bond with seemingly all forms of life.

For a man like Damon, who so enjoyed the challenge of coming to an understanding of how objects work, her point of view was oddly captivating.

"C'mon," Leo said, continuing toward the stables, "let's go say hi."

As they drew nearer, they saw Maya step off the horse. It neighed fondly, and she rubbed its nose in reply. Incredibly, the horse followed her back to the stables without a harness and reigns.

"Maya's amazing!" Damon declared, shaking his head in awed disbelief. After she had secured the horse in its stall, she moved to another stall, and lead out a chocolate mare and ivory stallion simultaneously. Once they were standing on the cool grass just outside the corral, she took a long brush from her shoulder bag, and began grooming the mare's dark mane.

"Yeah," Leo agreed, "she sure has a way with animals."

That was certainly an understatement.

"Hey guys!" she called, glancing over her shoulder at the pair, "Perfect timing! I need some help to exercise that horse."

Damon's bewildered gaze fell upon the mighty white stallion, which seemed to glare at him with disdain. "Be my guest," he said, pushing Leo forward.

"Um, actually, uh..." Leo muttered, backing away slowly, "I've got a _lot_ of stuff to do."

"Yeah right," Damon grunted, "You don't even have a job! Speaking of which… would'ya look at the time!"

Simultaneously, the Green and Red Galaxy Rangers turned to leave.

"Hold it!" Maya called, her authoritative tone stopping both young men in their tracks, "Do I detect... fear?"

Silence set in as the young men stared at each other in defeat. Damon turned slowly, and met eyes with Maya, who was now standing with her arms crossed, and her eyebrow arched in challenge.

"Not me," he said, shaking his head in uneasy denial.

"Fear?" Leo repeated incredulously, waving his hand as if to swat the idea out of the air, "No way!"

Maya grinned victoriously. "Good." She threw them a small metal disc. "Then toss a coin."

Damon watched with a sigh as she began saddling the white horse. His hand gripped the silver coin tightly, and he grabbed Leo's shoulder, pulling him closer. After one quick look at Maya to confirm she was out of earshot, he leaned close to Leo's ear.

"Leo, you have to do this!" Through the corner of his eye, he glanced timidly at the foreboding beast. "There's no _way_ I'm getting on that thing!"

Leo glared at him.

"Look... I'll cook dinner tonight."

Leo's stern face then cracked into a smile. "You? Cook? That sounds more like a punishment than a deal!"

Damon frowned. "C'mon, Man! I can't ride that horse! I think my allergies are kicking in! And... and... the Megaship's waiting..."

Leo shook his head. "That's not doing it for me, Damon. Besides, you need to spend some time in the Forest Dome. You're starting to scare me with your Dr. Frankenstein routine; spending all your time with machines."

Damon scowled. "I'm not a scientist. I'm a _mechanic_! I don't invent things... I fix them!"

Leo was clearly unconvinced. "I call heads."

Damon deflated, his gaze falling back to the coin. He swallowed hard, balancing the coin on his thumb.

"Well, fifty-fifty odds..." he sighed, tossing the coin. He then caught it, and placed it on the back of his left hand. His right hand remained over the coin, and he took a deep breath.

"Well?" Maya asked, gazing at them expectantly.

Damon's fingers crept away from the coin, and his eyes widened in panic.

"Tails!" Leo shouted, his face lighting up, "I guess the Powers that Be want _you_ to get acquainted with nature."

"Wait... that means I get to _choose_ who goes," Damon stated desperately.

Leo chuckled. "Nice try, Buddy."

Damon muttered under his breath, glowering at Leo through the corner of his eye.

Leo grinned innocently, spinning Damon around and pushing him towards Maya. "Damon here is your boy. I mean... your _cowboy_!"

Damon rolled his eyes at the lame joke.

"Okay, Damon, let's go," Maya said, taking his hand. She guided him to the stallion, and watched with a reserved smile as he crawled onto the animal's back. Once he was secure, she walked over to the mare, and leapt onto her fluidly.

"Ready?" she inquired.

"No problem," Damon said, biting his lip. He then glanced at Leo, who was stifling a chuckle. "I'm gonna get you for this!" he growled.

"Trust me... you'll thank me for this!" Leo said, slapping the horse's side. The mighty stallion instantly responded, bounding into the corral at full gallop.

"Whoa!" the terrified Green Ranger screamed, relinquishing the reins. He wrapped his arms around the animal's neck, and held on for dear life.

"Damon!" Maya cried, urging the mare to follow. Leo released the laugh he'd been struggling against, and headed for the exit of the Forest Dome.

oooOOOooo

It didn't take long for the horse to shake off its rider. With one powerful hind kick, Damon completely lost his grip and tumbled to the ground, rolling away from the horse to make sure he wasn't trampled.

His head spun as he tried to sit up. Nausea seized his stomach and he moaned softly, wondering how he'd gotten himself in this particular situation.

"Damon!" a voice called. He turned to see Maya leaping off the chocolate mare, and rushing to his side. She knelt on the dirt, slowly lifting his head and shoulders off the ground and onto her lap. "Are you okay?"

He shook his head to clear the dizziness, and smiled weakly. "Nothing's broken; but I think I left my stomach back at the stable."

Maya grinned, helping him stand up. She kept her arm around his waist to keep him steady, and guided him back to the white horse. Damon's eyes widened in panic as the horse stared at him again.

"Are you nuts!" he groaned, digging his heels in the dirt. Still, Maya continued leading him forward.

"Relax, Damon," she insisted, "Thunder's a mild-tempered horse. Trust me, he won't throw you again. I promise."

Damon frowned, but for some reason Maya's assurance was enough to ease his terror. He haltingly took the reins, and watched as Maya walked in front of the animal, stroking between its eyes.

"Now listen, Thunder," she urged, locking eyes with the animal, "Damon is my friend, and I want you to treat him nicely. Be on your best behavior, and maybe you'll find an extra sugar cube once we're finished. Deal?"

To Damon's amazement, the horse's head jerked in a gesture that looked remarkably like a nod.

Maya beamed happily. "Terrific! Thanks, Thunder."

She hugged the horse's neck before walking back towards the mare. "I'll get back on Hershey," she called to Damon, smiling brightly, "Thunder will be on his best behavior."

"Best behavior," Damon repeated under his breath. He then gazed back at the horse, bracing himself as he balanced himself on the saddle, "People don't name mild-tempered horses 'Thunder'..."

His knuckles were white as he gripped the reins. However, the horse barely moved, shifting its weight slightly as it craned its neck. Moments later, Maya was beside them, sitting on Hershey's back.

"All set?" she inquired.

Damon nodded, turning his attention forward.

"Now, all you have to do is nudge him slightly with your heel," Maya instructed, trotting in front of them, "We'll start out slowly, and do a few circles around the corral. If you feel up to it, maybe we can take the riding trail to the stream?"

"Whatever you say," he answered, watching Maya and Hershey pull ahead. He then gently tapped Thunder with his shoe, and braced himself. He released a long breath as the horse trotted after them at a slow, steady pace.

"Thanks, Thunder," he whispered, his grip loosening to a more comfortable hold. He smiled slightly as he watched the trees and grassy meadow pass by at the speed of a crawl.

oooOOOooo

"Damon! Slow down!"

He released a thrilled laughed, leaning forward on the animal as they climbed the hill at a full gallop. Once they reached the top, he could finally see the cool stream he'd heard babbling in the distance.

"Slow down, Thunder!" he called, steadily pulling on the reins. The horse obeyed, easing into a fast trot as they approached the water. The horse then whuffled, making its way to the bank and bending down to drink the crystal clear water.

Damon's heart still raced with adrenaline as he jumped off Thunder. He stroked the horse's neck affectionately. "Great race!" he congratulated his partner.

"It wasn't a race, Damon!" Maya called, as she and Hershey bounded towards them from the top of the hill, "You shouldn't be galloping out here. You could get hurt..."

"Nah," he answered, waving his hand dismissively, "Thunder and I have an understanding." He crossed his fingers. "We're like _this_!"

"Is that so?" Maya challenged with a smirk. "Thunder, let's bring Show-Off here down to size!"

The horse grunted, quickly lifting his head. He then shoved Damon with his snout, sending the Green Ranger into the shallow river.

"Ack!" Damon grunted, leaping out of the calm water as soon as he recovered his bearings. His jaw chattered as he stared at the streams of water pouring from his drenched green overalls.

Maya broke into laughter as she approached the stream, offering her hand. "Need help?"

A mischievous grin appeared on his dripping lips as he grasped her hand. "About as much as you do!"

Maya squealed as Damon pulled her into the water. She fell into his arms, and together they tumbled back into the rolling stream, gasping for air and struggling to calm their laughter. After a few moments, they managed to compose themselves enough to wade to the water's edge.

"So how do _you_ like it?" he inquired, pulling her onto the bank.

"That water's _freezing_!" she forced through chattering teeth.

Damon found himself studying the Yellow Ranger. She shivered with cold, her thick auburn hair clinging to her skin and clothing. His smile melted into a concerned frown as he escorted her back to the waiting horses.

"Wait here a sec," he told her, hurrying over to a small shed about fifty yards in the distance. She twisted her long hair, wringing out the excess water as she watched Damon disappear into the shed. After a few minutes, he returned with gray blankets stacked in his arms.

"What's all this?" she asked.

Damon spread one blanket onto the grass as if he were setting up a picnic. He then draped the other over Maya's trembling shoulders. She blinked in surprise as he took her arm, a broad smile appearing as he rubbed her forearm with both hands. "You've got goose bumps!" he realized.

She rolled her eyes. "That's what happens to cold skin." She gathered the edges of the blanket into her lap as she sat down on the other blanket, and watched as Damon sat down beside her. "Where did you get these?"

"From that emergency booth," he answered, jerking his thumb toward the shed.

"Emergency booth?"

"Yeah. Each Dome on Terra Venture has emergency supplies on hand just in case something happens. In the Forest Dome, there're emergency booths every half a mile along the stream, just in case some klutz falls in." He grinned at her.

She pursed her lips to stifle a laugh, and looked away from his amused gaze. "Sorry I had Thunder push you in," she said quietly, "I didn't realize the water was so cold."

"It's programmed at sixty-five degrees," he informed her, stretching his limbs and lying flat on his back. He propped his arms beneath his head, and stared up at the sky dome above them. "The atmosphere's set at seventy, but I bumped it up to eighty."

Maya frowned in bewilderment. "How? Why?"

"I patched into the environmental controls while inside the supply booth. There's an interface there, and I know how to access the main program. And as for why..." He shrugged. "Well, you were cold."

Embarrassed, Maya looked away from him. "You didn't have to do that!" she reproached, "I would've been fine."

"It'll also help us dry off faster," Damon pointed out, closing his eyes, to block the glare of the holographic afternoon sun, "We can't ride Hershey and Thunder while sopping wet, can we?"

"Good point," she conceded, "So what do we do in the meantime?"

"I don't know," Damon confessed, glancing at her.

She smiled, her fingers toying with the edge of her blanket on a sudden nervous impulse. "Well, tell me a little bit about yourself."

oooOOOooo

"... and when Pop-Pop found me covered in motor oil, he was practically rolling on the floor!"

Maya was giggling fiercely at the story, lying propped on her elbow beside Damon. "Twelve year old Damon, always getting into trouble!"

He shrugged innocently. "Being a mechanic is in my blood. Three generations before me, starting with Pop-Pop, who worked for Ford Motors during the Twenties."

"You and your great-grandfather seem rather close."

He nodded, wistfulness sobering his smile. "Yeah, we were."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Maya said awkwardly, "I didn't know he passed..."

Damon shook his head. "He didn't. He's ninety-seven, and still going strong."

Maya frowned in confusion. "So, why did you say you _were_ close?"

Damon sat up, a heavy sigh escaping him. "Well, I'm never gonna see him again, so we don't really have a relationship anymore," he revealed in a low voice.

Maya watched him, sympathy making her own shoulders sag. She'd never noticed the sorrow he felt for leaving behind his friends and family. With all the battles they'd fought and dinners they'd shared as a group, she never paid enough attention to the quiet man in green overalls. She'd never had an inkling that he felt the same alienation she did, for losing her entire world to Furio's petrifying spell.

She sighed quietly, sitting up and lying her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

He smiled weakly. "It's fine. Sometimes, it helps when you talk about loneliness, you know?" He paused, meeting her warm brown gaze. "I never even said goodbye," he confessed, "I have no idea what they think happened to me."

Maya blinked in surprise. "They didn't know you left with Terra Venture?"

He shook his head. "I'm not technically part of the crew. I worked at the Megaship Museum, keeping the basic systems operational, when Kai came aboard and convinced me to help him get to the moon. We wound up following you, Leo, Kendrix, and Mike through that weird wormhole, and became Power Rangers." His dark eyes fell to his wrist, to the complex machine strapped there. "There was no going back after that."

"If you really want to go home, why don't you?" she wondered. "You could take the Megaship back... or we could even fly with you. It would only take a few days."

He continued shaking his head, almost painfully. "I'm the Green Ranger. Obviously, I was destined to be here." He smiled. "I've been Chosen."

He then shrugged, absently glancing at his watch. His eyes widened in panic as reality set in. "My shift starts in half an hour!" he groaned, leaping to his feet.

Maya stood up as well, and began gathering the blankets. "Then you should go on ahead," she said, "I can bring both horses back."

Damon responded by jumping onto Thunder's back, a challenging grin lighting up his face. "Don't be ridiculous. I'll race ya!"

oooOOOooo

She wrung her hands nervously as she passed through the quiet hall in the residential wing of Terra Venture. As she walked, she absently counted her steps.

One hundred sixty-six paces, from his apartment to hers. Not a terribly large distance between them... physically, at least.

As she paused outside the door, she realized that she didn't really know what she was going to say. She didn't have a reason to visit him, other than the fact that she missed him.

She _missed_ him. It was bizarre to admit it, but that was the truth. After spending the afternoon with him, riding horses, laughing, and talking, she realized how isolated she felt on Terra Venture. That was the primary reason why she volunteered to care for the animals in the Forest Dome. She just wanted somebody to talk to.

Of course, Kendrix had quickly become a very close. However, she was a skilled science officer, and had to serve shifts as long as twelve hours each day. Add service as the Pink Ranger, and Kendrix's day was pretty much absorbed in duties. Obviously, she didn't have lots of time to share with her roommate.

Maya had settled with the harsh reality of isolation on Terra Venture. Her only option was to lounge around in the Forest Dome, talking to the animals and Galactabeasts, and dreaming about the beauty of Mirinoi that she looked forward to seeing again with all her heart and soul. She knew it was her duty to serve as the Yellow Ranger, and deal with the struggle of living in a sterile, foreign environment until her quest was complete. She resigned herself to her fate, accepting all that came with it.

But she never dreamed that out of the blue, she'd see the Green Ranger in such a different light. She found herself regretting that she hadn't spent some time with Damon Henderson earlier.

On the surface, they couldn't be more different. His entire life focused on machinery, and on analyzing the function of objects he encountered in an effort to understand how they work, and what purpose they served. She, on the other hand, didn't care so much about how things worked. She much preferred experiencing nature than trying to understand it, and her appreciation for what was _unseen_, such as the spirit of nature, made it possible for her to speak to animals, and hear their calls of distress.

They were like oil and water; and oil and water didn't mix. But despite those differences, she truly enjoyed his company. Somehow, they shared a deeper understanding, and that deeper connection made her seek him out.

Of course, she couldn't just knock on his door and say that. It sounded silly, even in her own mind. So naturally she'd be far too embarrassed to talk about these newfound feelings to Damon.

So she was counting on him wanting to go back to the Forest Dome, or some other leisurely activity. Earthlings called it "hanging out." She didn't much care what the activity was, so long as she could spend more time with him.

After a long deliberation, she finally pressed the tone, and waited as the door slid open.

"Maya!" Kai greeted, a surprised smile forming on his face, "How are you?"

"I'm well," she answered, "and you?"

He exhaled sharply. "Tired. It's been a long day. So, what can I do for you?"

"Is Damon around?"

"He's not here," he answered, walking inside the room. Maya followed him, and together they moved to the small kitchenette, where Leo was busy washing dishes. "Hey Leo, where's Damon? His shift was over at 2200."

Leo turned off the faucet, and dried his hands on a towel. "I think he may have gone straight to the Megaship. He's been working on something there."

Kai frowned. "This late? Is he crazy?"

"Maybe," Leo suggested with a grin.

Maya looked thoughtfully at the sink full of dishes Leo was cleaning. "Did he come home for dinner?"

Leo shook his head. "I haven't seen him since he fell off that horse," he answered, a chuckle instantly escaping. "Man, that was funny..."

"Maybe I should bring him some leftovers?" Maya proposed, "He really ought to eat."

"Good idea," Kai answered, walking to the refrigerator. He removed a plastic container covered with plastic wrap. "I'll fix him a meatloaf sandwich," he decided.

While Kai busied himself in the kitchenette, Leo walked over to the visitor, tossing the dishtowel over his shoulder. "So Maya, why are you looking for Damon?"

She shifted under Leo's inquiring gaze. "I... just wanted to know how his shift had gone. I know he was a bit late in leaving the Forest Dome this afternoon."

Leo blinked in surprise. "So he was with you the whole time? That explains it!"

"Explains what?"

"He had wanted to work on the Megaship this afternoon," Leo explained, "Something about turning it into a Megazord. But if he was with you, that explains why he's on the Megaship now. He wanted to make up for lost time."

"Oh," she muttered thoughtfully, "Do you think he'd need help? That would make his work go by faster, right?"

Leo chuckled slightly. "Well, I don't know the first thing about that Megaship, so I can't be much help. Kai and Kendrix have those crazy shifts, and we obviously can't get any outside help. That would compromise our secret identities." He then gazed at her again. "You thinking of volunteering?"

She shrugged casually. "Maybe I can hand him tools or something," she thought aloud, glancing at Kai. The Blue Ranger walked towards her, and handed her a paper bag.

"That should tide him over," he said to her, "Please tell him not to stay out _too_ late? He always makes a lot of noise, and I need to get some sleep tonight."

"You got it," she said, waving her farewell to them as she walked out the exit. As the door slid closed behind her, a knowing smile crossed Leo's face.

"She likes him," he realized.

"Of course she does," Kai sighed, glancing at the waiting dishes, "We're all friends here. Now, are you planning on finishing these tonight?"

"I mean she _likes_ him," Leo emphasized, walking back to the sink. "And he likes her too."

Kai's eyebrow rose as he watched Leo scrub another pan. "You're kidding."

Leo shook his head.

"Damon and Maya?" Kai rolled his eyes. "That doesn't even make sense."

"What makes you say that?" Leo asked.

"They're too different." Kai summarized the facts. "Damon's never even been to the Forest Dome until today, and she's never stepped foot in Engineering. They've spent a total of ten minutes together since they met!"

"But they spent all day together today, and she even came looking for him." He smirked slyly.

"Impossible," Kai maintained, "Opposites _don't_ attract. That's nonsense. Relationships built on curiosity never work!"

Leo sighed. "You don't have a single romantic bone in your body, Kai."

The Blue Ranger frowned at that comment. "I'm just being realistic here."

"Realistic, huh?" Leo turned off the faucet, dried his hands with the dishtowel, and locked eyes with Kai. "Want to put your money where your mouth is?"

Kai frowned suspiciously. "What's the bet?"

"Maya and Damon will start dating within a week. Real, official dating. Within seven days."

Kai chewed his lip as he took the proposal under consideration. "No interference, from you or Kendrix?"

"Deal."

"And what's at stake?"

"Loser cooks dinner for two weeks straight."

Kai chuckled. "You? Cook dinner? That sounds more like a punishment!" He then grinned. "Okay, you're on!"

oooOOOooo

A deep yawn escaped from the depths of his chest. He leaned his heavy head against his fist, and forced his eyes to stay open long enough to review the data output.

He frowned when a flashing red comment appeared across the computer screen: Error.

"Not again," he moaned, throwing his head back in defeat. He then pressed the Escape key, and stared at the entire data board from a slight distance. He folded his fingers, and frowned pensively at the wire-frame construction of the Astro Megazord.

It didn't make sense. There wasn't any damage to the structure of the Megazord. All the turbines and axles were in perfect order, meaning the machine should be able to reshape into its battle mode.

Something wasn't working. He just needed to figure out what it was.

Of course, the fact that the only topic that could hold his attention was the afternoon he spent with Maya certainly hindered his analytic processing. Every time his eyes drifted closed, he saw Maya lying next to him on the blanket, smiling with attentive interest at every word that fell from his lips.

Casually talking to her was like talking to a therapist; only far more relaxing. She had a way to reach the heart of a being, whether human or animal, and make a connection.

And of course, the fact that she was gorgeous didn't hurt…

"Damon?"

The weary Green Ranger awakened instantly, sitting up in his seat before swiveling to meet the source of the gentle voice. A warm smile appeared as he laid eyes on Maya, standing awkwardly behind him.

"Hi," he said, after a brief pause, "what're you doing here?"

"I thought I'd bring you dinner," she answered, handing him the packed meal. "I heard you've been in here all evening."

Damon grinned guiltily. "Thanks, Maya. Have a seat?"

The Yellow Ranger grinned at the invitation, and pulled a chair from another station on the bridge towards him. As Damon laid out his dinner on the console, Maya peeked at the data board with the wire frame image of a Megazord.

"So, this is what you've been trying to fix?"

Damon nodded, swallowing a mouthful of the sandwich. "Yeah. I've been examining every inch of the Megazord, and matched the specifications to a T. But for some reason, I can't initiate the Megazord sequence."

He smiled to himself as he watched a puzzled expression furrow Maya's brow. He realized that she probably had no idea what he was talking about.

"You see, this Megazord isn't like our Galactabeasts," he explained, pushing his seat closer to her. He pressed a few buttons on the computer, replacing the wire frame image with a computer rendition of the Megaship transforming. "When we want to form our Megazord, all we need to do is ask the Galactabeasts to Zord transform. They're intelligent, and alive. But we can't communicate with the Megaship in the same way. Instead, we communicate through electronic code, which we create through this keyboard, and other interface panels."

Maya nodded thoughtfully. "So, you speak to the machine through the keyboard. That makes sense."

"Good. So my problem is, for some reason the Megaship is not responding to the command I gave it."

Maya then rose from her seat, and began pensively pacing along the deck. Damon watched her curiously while he continued eating.

"It... sounds like you are assuming the Megaship is just like all other machines," she ventured, gazing at him questioningly.

Damon took a quick sip of water. "Yeah...?"

"Could that be part of the problem? _Is_ the Megaship merely a machine?"

Slowly, an idea dawned on the Green Ranger. His eyes widened, and he laid down his meal on the console, rising to his feet.

"Maya, you're a genius!" he exclaimed, excitement lighting up his features.

Maya stared at him in confusion. "What?"

In response, he reached out and clasped her hand in his. "I'll show you."

oooOOOooo

"This is incredible!"

Maya's eyes were wide with wonder, and she turned around full circle to take her expansive surroundings. They crossed a raised bridge, hanging several yards above the actual ground. Surrounding them were large geometric shapes, each with panels flashing with different colored lights. Every piece seemed to breathe with a life of its own, churning and pulsing as it fulfilled its purpose.

This was the heart of the Megaship, making all its systems operate.

Maya had never seen a machine from the inside, and she never would've imagined how beautiful it was in its efficiency and symmetry.

"Maya?"

The spellbound Yellow Ranger turned at the sound of her name. She slowly continued her trek along the raised bridge, and met Damon at a ladder reaching down to the floor.

"You're not scared of heights, right?" Damon asked, puzzled by her hesitation.

His concern was met with a wry smile as Maya stepped passed him, and leapt off the bridge like a diver. Damon was struck silent as he watched her descend, only to land perfectly on her feet some five yards below.

She turned towards him, and smiled at his befuddled expression.

"Okay... never mind," Damon muttered to himself as he climbed down far less spectacularly. Once he reached the grated floor, he met her confident smile with a challenging one.

"You're gonna have to teach me that," he stated.

"Sure, once _you_ teach _me_ what all these machines do."

Damon's blinked in surprise. He was floored to see her take an interest in _his_ world, the world of the artificial and lifeless.

"I... didn't think were interested in engineering," he observed.

"I didn't know it was _anything_ like this! It's so... amazing! This ship really feels alive! You can even hear her heart beat!"

Damon frowned. "Maya, what are you..."

She silenced him by placing her finger at his lips. Damon remained quiet, and listened to the sound of the Megaship with new awareness.

There was a cacophony of sounds in the air, but for the first time there was method to the madness. In its own way, the constant hum of the life support systems brought union to the grinding of the generators. That grinding was exactly twice as fast as the flashing light from the Hyper Rush engines, adding a visual experience to the music.

And finally, he could make out a methodic, gentle thumping, which he discerned to be the generators releasing electricity throughout the ship. The generators were the heart, pumping blood into the veins of the Megaship, bringing it to life.

It was incredible.

Maya felt Damon's lips stretch against her touch, and glanced at his expression. He smiled in wonder at the revelation she had given him... just by forcing him to sit back and listen for a change.

"Wow..." was all that Damon could muster. He gazed back at Maya, an awed expression on his face. "You're amazing..."

Maya's cheeks flushed at the compliment, making her look away shyly. "So, what are we looking for?" she asked.

Damon snapped back to reality. "The Core."

Maya walked close behind the mechanic as he strode along the thin walkway between large integral systems. After a trek, they paused at a large steel object, somewhat reminiscent of a top, sitting motionless in the ground.

"This is the Core?" she questioned, her hands touching the metal cautiously.

"Yep. According to the design specs, this is the part that should respond to the Megazord sequence, kicking the entire ship into gear and causing the transformation. But it's not responding."

Maya nodded pensively, her eyes shuttering closed. She then leaned closer, pressing her ear against the steel.

Damon watched silently as Maya examined her patient. After several minutes, her hand reached out to his, and pulled him close.

"What?" he inquired, letting her guide his hand to the Core's cool surface.

"Can you feel it?" she asked in a whisper.

Damon rested his hand on the Core, and closed his eyes. For a long while, all he could see was darkness, and all he could feel was the coldness of metal. But in a sudden rush, like a breaking wave at the shore, warmth built at his hands, and energy flashed into his consciousness.

That energy was Green.

Startled, Damon pulled away, stumbling over piping and wire on his way to the floor.

Maya was quick to help him up, her warm smile urging one on his own face.

"What... what...?"

"You reached the true Core of the Megazord," Maya said proudly, her arm still entwined in his, "The soul."

Coming from anyone else, the idea of a machine having a soul would be ludicrous... but Maya was different.

"A soul," he repeated thoughtfully.

Maya nodded excitedly. "There is a Power that flows through the universe; a power grid of life and light. All Power Rangers tap into that Power through a unique connection. We use the Quasar Sabers as our link."

"How do you know so much?" Damon asked absently.

Maya smiled timidly. "My guardian Jera was the Keeper... in charge of protecting the Quasar Sabers. He knew everything about the legend of the Power, and he taught it to me."

Damon grinned. "All Power Rangers tap into the same source. And that source also powers the Megazords?"

"Exactly! That energy brings a Megazord to life. But this Core has lost its connection, because it has been separated from the Power Rangers it was designed for."

"So, is there anything we can do about it?" Damon inquired.

Maya bit her lip as she pondered the question. "Maybe, if all of us were here, we can try and recreate that connection. But it would definitely require an entire team of Power Rangers."

Damon fell into reverential silence as he stared at the core with new insight.

Maya gazed at him in confused concern, unsure whether she should say something to break the silence that had fallen. Had she said something... wrong?

"I don't believe it," he muttered under his breath, "After all this work... the answer is so simple..."

He turned to Maya, a wide grin suddenly forming on his lips. "We _did_ it!"

Maya gasped in surprise as Damon stepped beside her, and lifted her into the air in a rush of triumph. Soon, she giggled with mutual joy, her gaze locked with his.

Damon was breathing heavily with overwhelming excitement as he lowered Maya onto her own feet. His hands remained on her waist.

"Thanks for all your help, Maya," he said sincerely, once he had calmed slightly, "You're really one of a kind."

She smiled softly, her hands resting at his elbows. "So are you."

There was an electricity in the air, but it wasn't caused by the nearby power generator. They both recognized it for what it was; and this time, neither Maya nor Damon chose to look away, or otherwise break the moment. Instead, as if communicating without words, two bodies leaned slightly closer together. Two necks craned forward, and just before two pairs of lips met... two soulful gazes drifted closed.

oooOOOooo

Kendrix glanced up from her novel to the nearby door, reacting to the faint sound of footsteps just outside. She watched attentively as the footsteps grew louder, and then faded away.

She frowned slightly in annoyance, and turned back to her book.

Maya had left nearly two hours ago, and she still hadn't returned. Also, the Yellow Ranger mysteriously failed to give Kendrix any details about where she was going.

The sudden secretiveness unnerved the Pink Ranger.

So, her attention returned to the adventures of Captain Kirk and his trusted crew.

"...and then we can bring the others to the Core," came a faint voice. Kendrix's stare was immediately drawn to the door.

That was certainly Maya's voice.

"But first, how about breakfast at 0800? And maybe we can check up on Thunder and Hershey?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Kendrix's eyes widened in surprise at the accidentally overheard conversation. Apparently, the walls of the quarters weren't as thick as they ought to be.

She rose from her seat, and cautiously moved closer when the voices inexplicably vanished. She jumped as the door slid open, revealing Maya... and Damon?

"Kendrix!" Maya gasped, a bewildered smile on her face, "What are you doing up? Doesn't your shift start in five hours?"

Kendrix bit her lip with embarrassment. "I was just waiting for you," she admitted hesitantly.

Maya smiled. "Damon and I were fixing the Megazord."

A look of alarm shot across the Pink Ranger's face. "What was wrong with it?"

"Not the Galactabeasts," Damon corrected, stepping into the apartment, "The Astro Megazord. We figured out how to get the Megaship to Zord transform."

"Really? That's incredible!"

Maya and Damon shared a knowing smile that only heightened Kendrix's building curiosity.

"Well... good night, ladies," Damon said, dipping his head as he backpedaled out of the apartment.

"G'night," Maya called softly.

Once the door slid closed, Kendrix snapped her fingers, forcing Maya's lingering gaze in her direction.

"Okay, Maya," Kendrix practically commanded, "you've got a _lot_ of filling in to do!"

The Yellow Ranger flashed a mysterious smile. "Good night, Kendrix."

Kendrix stared open-mouthed as Maya disappeared into the bathroom. "Oh no... you're not clamming up on me!" the Pink Ranger pleaded. "Maya!"

oooOOOooo

Damon hummed as he stepped into his apartment, dropping his tool belt on the kitchen counter. He paused when he saw both Kai and Leo sitting on the couch, watching him carefully.

"Hey, guys," he uttered cautiously, "what's up?"

"Not much," Leo answered, tilting his head, "What's up with _you_?"

Damon stared at the knowing smile on Leo's face, and then noticed the undivided attention Kai was paying him. "Okay... what's going on here?" he sighed.

"How did the work on the Megaship turn out?" Kai asked innocently, "You've been gone for a while."

"Actually, I think we figured it out," Damon responded casually, pouring a glass of water from the faucet.

"We, huh?" Leo repeated with obvious interest, "So Maya was helpful after all?"

Damon stifled a chuckle, and then turned back to his friends. He remained silent as he took a long sip of the water.

"Yeah," he confessed after a long moment, "What can I say? She's amazing..."

Leo smirked, rising to his feet. "So... when's the wedding?"

Damon raised his eyebrow at the comment.

"Leo!" Kai growled, elbowing the Red Ranger.

An interested smirk appeared on Damon's lips as he finished off the water. "You guys didn't... oh I don't know... place a _bet_ on me and Maya?"

Kai forced a laugh. "What gave you that idea?"

"But since you brought it up," Leo interjected, "What's going on with you and Maya?"

Damon smiled mysteriously, setting the empty glass in the sink. "Night, boys," he sighed, pulling off his work boots and tossing them into his closet.

"Oh, come on!" Leo pressed, rising to his feet, "You're not going to sleep _now_!"

"Actually, I am." His smirk returned. "I've got to get up early tomorrow. Breakfast date."

Leo opened his mouth to question further, but the meaning of the statement then dawned on him. He then cocked his head to the Blue Ranger, a triumphant smile spreading his lips.

"So, Kai," he said, slapping his hand on Kai's slouching shoulder, "What's for dinner tomorrow? And the day after? And the day after that...!"

Kai sighed in defeat. "We're better off eating my cooking anyway."

The End


End file.
